


Otter and Kit

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bully Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Doesn't Mean Evil, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Genius Hermione Granger, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry is a metamorphmagus, Harry is genderfluid, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Very Powerful Hermione, Very powerful Harry, it will be a poly story, it's just for character development, the abuse and rape will not give many details, this is not a harem story, three way war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: The night Voldemort came for Harry, it was based on a prophecy. What if Dumbledore and Voldemort both got that prophecy wrong? Lady Fate, one of the three Sisters of Destiny, is pissed that these foolish mortal men think they are smarter then her. So the Sisters show up that night. Lady Fate in order blast apart the plans of said two men. Lady Death to protect her master. Lady Magic to bring balance back to the magical world. Each granted gifts to the young boy as well as to people the boy would meet and need in his life.This is my first Dark Harry story, and my first Super powerful Harry story. Its going to be a re-imagining of the book and not very canon. Also, lots of queer and poly people.Thanks again to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my beta again.





	1. Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).



October 31, 1981

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their parlor with little Harry, trying to enjoy yet another night stuck in their house. It was for good reason, since Voldemort was after their family in the worse way.

“I still don’t understand how Dumbledore could just assume that the prophecy is about Harry. There is zero certainty of that. Neville shares a birthday with our little fawn. I bet there were plenty of muggleborns born that night too. Now we are stuck here, because one old coot interpreted a prophecy and his enemy listened to him.” Lily was fed up while sitting on the couch. James and Harry were playing on the floor.

Suddenly, alarms were sounding through the house. Lily and James stared in shock. Someone was breaching the wards around the house. 

“Lily, it has to be him. Take Harry and run, I’ll hold him off.”

“James, no! Come with us, please.”

“There is no time. NOW GO!”

Lily scooped Harry off the floor and made to move towards the floo. Scooping up a handful of powder, she shouted a safe destination and threw it into the fire. Her eyes widened as nothing happened. A scream escaped her as the front door exploded inward. Rushing up the stairs, she ran to Harry’s room knowing there was no hope of escape. All she could hope for was maybe injuring the Dark Lord enough to make him retreat. It was a slim hope at best.

“Avada Kedavra.”

Her heart sank as she heard the curse screamed and a thud after. The seconds ticked by like hours in her mind. Soon, the evil man was stepping into the room his red eyes taking in everything.

“Please take me, leave Harry alone. Please, not my son.” Lily had become frozen in fear and worry.

“Out of the way, woman. Let me have the boy.”

“Kill me instead, he’s just a baby.”

“Move before I kill you, just like your insolent husband.”

“NOOO not Harry.”  
“Last chance, move.” With that, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at young Harry.

Lily had already started moving throwing herself in the way of the spell. Scoffing at the needless sacrifice, he shouted another Avada at young Harry. Unknown to him, three incorporeal women had been watching and now froze time as they stepped into the room.

“Well sisters, it seems the mortals have yet again meddled where they should not. Why do powerful men think they can interpret the will of… Well, me?” Lady Fate looked to the two other women, Lady Magic and Lady Death.

“This time we must step in. This child is an innocent, but he could bring about great change in the future, with a little help from us.”

With that, each lady stepped forward and offered gifts onto the boy. From Death, who had just received his parents, he was granted protection from Voldemort. He was also granted strong mental shields to guard his mind, and the ability to use shadows in ways no other wizard could. From Lady Fate, he was granted charisma and an affinity for humble leadership. He would need followers in the future war. She also granted him intelligence, wisdom and a perfect eidetic memory. Furthermore, she aligned his fate with a few others who would be important in his life. She granted the others a few similar boons as well.

Lastly, she placed his current magic power at the level of Dumbledore. It would only grow more powerful as the boy grew older. Lady Magic then stepped forward. Harry would need skills in order to survive. An affinity for wandless and wordless spell casting. Another boost in power that would come later. She granted him the abilities of a metamorphmagus and a parselmouth. His chances of becoming a animagus young was also laid upon him and, like Lady Fate, she placed similar abilities on a few people crucial to Harry’s future.

The three sisters stepped back, knowing there was little else they could do. Now it was up to Harry to reach the future they saw he could fulfill. Hopefully nobody else would try to fuck with their plans. As they left the house, time resumed its course. With a thunderous explosion that blew out part of the building, Voldemort was no more. Young Harry was left with a scar on his forehead. Thanks to Lady Death’s protection, the fragment of soul left behind was unable to attach to the boy and burnt out when it tried. 

Minutes later, a dark haired man entered. Sirius Black had had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach all day. It had been days since he last seen his brother, in all but blood, and his little godson. As he flew his enchanted motorbike towards Godric Hollow, his stomach dropped as he saw the destruction of the house. Landing in the backyard, he rushed inside. A mournful wail escaped him as he saw James unmoving body. Pushing on with little hope, he found Lily on the floor and tears burst forth from his eyes.

“Up. Siri up,” a small voice called out to him. 

Harry, Harry was alive. He scooped up his godson checking him over. All Sirius found was a new scar on his forehead. While holding Harry, sorrow turned to guilt. Then guilt turned to rage as he knew Peter had to have given James and Lily up to Voldemort. Guilt then swept through him as he realised their mistrust of Remus had been unfounded. He also felt guilt for not taking on the role of secret-keeper for James. He had felt he was much too big a target at the time. He was quickly being taken over by bloodlust and wanted nothing more than to go after the rat.

Hearing loud steps behind him, he spun with wand drawn, but lowered it as he recognised Hagrid. Seeing an opportunity, Sirius pushed Harry into the half-giant’s hands. As he walked away, he mumbled something about using his bike to take Harry to Dumbledore and that someone was going to die. Sirius quickly disapparated, leaving a confused Hagrid behind.

As Hagrid decided to take Harry to Dumbledore, Sirius popped into existence at the home Peter Pettigrew shared with his ailing mother. Storming inside he quickly grabbed the man and began to drag the rat outside. Once they were out of the house, Sirius was shocked as Peter apparated them away. When they reappeared, Sirius discovered they were on a muggle street. Peter began throwing spells like mad, one catching a gas line causing an explosion and killing several people. With Sirius distracted, Peter cut off a finger, changed into his rat form, and slipped into the nearby sewer.

The first aurors on the scene discovered Sirius in the midst of chaos. Sirius was laughing hysterically at the loss of James and Lily as well as losing the traitor rat. Taken into custody, he was unable to explain things before he found himself in Azkaban. No trial was given as he was branded a traitor and a death eater. Now locked away with no way to reach out to Harry or any of his friends, he vowed to one day escape and prove his innocence. 

Meanwhile, Hagrid had arrived before a small nice, normal looking house in Little Whinging, Surrey. There, he met Dumbledore and McGonagall. After handing Harry over, commenting on how good and quiet the boy had been, he stepped back rubbing tears from his eyes. Minerva was questioning Albus’ choice to leave Harry with these muggles, scoffing at his made up blood wards. Finally, she gave up trying to convince him and vowed to check up on the young boy. She apparated away expecting Albus to at least knock and hand the boy off with an explanation. It would be years before she knew how wrong she was.

Harry was left in a conjured basket with a thin blanket wrapped around him. Albus pinned a note to the blanket and cast a warming charm before turning and apparating away. Hagrid had long before left on the motorbike or he would have seen the carelessness of the man he adored. The next morning, Vernon nearly tripped over the basket on his way to work. Harry wailed as he was woken up. Upon reading the note, Vernon scoffed and took Harry to the car. Without so much as a mention to Petunia (literally never mentioning it ever), he dropped the baby off at the nearest orphanage.

~Long time jump~

Six year old Harry knew he was in trouble again. He hadn’t meant to turn the nun’s habit red but she was being mean. Now he was in Father John’s office being whipped with a thin reed cane. Harry was unfortunately used to this and other forms of punishment as the Father and the nuns thought he had the Devil in him. Whippings, canings, the dark room with no food, and a few times a hot fire poker, these were all afflicted upon the young child since he could remember. 

It seems today Father John was not happy with just the caning. Seeing Harry barely crying despite what had to be an immense amount of pain, left the father slightly enraged. Guess this called for drastic measures. Something he only applied to boys he considered the worst. He completely explained away any guilt for doing something so wrong by telling himself he was doing God’s work. When Harry saw the evil grin on Father John’s face, he tried to back away. Unfortunately, Harry was trapped in the room and John grabbed him quickly.

Scared for his life, Harry began wishing in his head for something to happen so he could escape. Shock spread across his face as Father John burst into flames when he touched Harry. Then the door unlocked and sprang open. Without a single glance back, Harry darted out of the room and then ran out of the building completely. He didn’t stop moving for hours until he found himself in a park somewhere in London. Exhausted and realising it was getting dark, Harry curled up on a bench, tears rolling down his face.

~Elsewhere~

Minerva was pacing furiously in her office in Hogwarts. Albus had once again denied her a visit to check on Harry. He said she had too much to do and that the boy was happy and well-cared for. She couldn’t take him at his word though, she was desperate to see the child of two of her best students and friends. She thought about sending Severus, but the man was more likely to hate the boy than not. With a huff, she sat down, grabbing her favorite scotch. One of these days the meddling old fool would fall off his high horse. She just hoped she was there to witness it.

~Back to Harry~

Harry was having a nightmare. He was stuck back in the orphanage and he was chained down and helpless. Suddenly, he could feel someone shaking him and quickly sat up and looked around. His eyes fell upon a young girl. About his height, she had dark brown hair and her eyes were like caramel and honey. Her skin was like milk chocolate in color. She was glancing over him with a mix of worry and caution. 

“You ok?” Asked the girl, making Harry jump a little. “Just run away, huh? Must have been bad. I ran away last year ‘cause it was bad too. I’m Otter, not my real name but out here, no one should know your real name. If you want to come with my group, we usually use animal names.”

Harry sat for a moment thinking it over. “Kit, call me Kit. And yeah, it was real bad, but now I have no one and nowhere to go.”

“You can come with me. It won’t be easy and Wolf is a hardass, but we take care of each other.”

Harry thought that sounded great, never having anyone look out for him. He got up and followed Otter. It took about an hour, but finally they came across and abandoned warehouse. Once there, Otter tapped a sequence into the door which was opened quickly. Beady eyes peered out and took the two of them in.

“Hey Otter, who’s this?”

“Hey Dove, this is Kit. He needs a place and seems smart. Can you let us in? I’ll watch him.”

They were let inside and as Harry passed the tall girl, he caught her slipping a knife back into its hiding spot on her person. He was introduced to the small collection of kids. Wolf, it seems, was the oldest boy and the leader. Dove was the oldest girl. There was Hornet, a skinny little girl not much older than Otter. Fox, Crow, and Mutt seemed to be a close group of three boys. Fish was a cute girl who looked like she had been more well off than most here, but if she was there, there was a reason. 

He was taken in, although he stuck close to Otter. Hornet and Otter began to teach him how to nick food and wallets. He was told by Wolf that everyone earned their keep. Wolf also began teaching him to fight. Kit quickly figured out that it was either learn quick or die. Wolf never took it easy on him and neither did the others. Even after several months, he stuck by Otter. They looked enough alike that they were able to pull off some sibling tricks that earned them a number of good hauls.

Then it started getting colder. One night, him and Otter were snuggling for warmth when it happened. Kit was wishing for more heat for both of them not knowing Otter was doing the same. Suddenly, they both felt heat surround them and settle into their clothes. Looking at each other in shock, they both started talking.

“How did that work? Wait, what? I thought I did that?” Literally in sync as they asked these questions.

It soon became apparent that both of them had accidently made things happen in the past. They were smart enough to know this couldn’t be a coincidence and began to think about how it worked. Considering the two would register as geniuses if ever tested, they quickly began to experiment. First, they tried concentrating on how it felt in their bodies as they tried to warm up again. After a couple of tries they felt it. Otter described it almost like energy or electricity running from inside her to her fingertips. Kit agreed with her. 

Over the next few years, Kit and Otter would vastly improve what they could do with their special gift. During this time, Harry discovered two things. He could talk to snakes and he could change how he looked. The one he was able to teach Otter because she could remember everything just like him. Once she told him he wasn’t speaking english to the snakes, he was able to break it down and teach her. These new gifts allowed them to become almost feared on the streets. Their group didn’t care as they often brought back extra food or even clothes for everyone.

Often, Kit found himself changing to be identical to Otter. He spent just as much time living as a girl as he did a boy and found he was comfortable either way. Otter didn’t seem to care and they just grew closer and closer. Eventually, they began to open up to each other. Harry was the first to give his real name and with some promises, Hermione told him hers. They were still Kit and Otter though. After that trust was shown it became deeper between them.

Harry told Hermione about his abuse in the Orphanage. She didn’t flinch when he told her about killing the priest. She told him it was self defence and left it at that. Hermione then entrusted him with why she had run away. She tried to be strong as she explained that her first memory was of the night her parents had been killed by robbers. Then she was bounced around a couple of foster homes. She cried as she explained that she ran from the last one because her foster dad had abused her horribly. Harry was furious and offered to send a venomous snake after the man.

Neither of them flinched at the idea. By now, they were used to death. Little Hornet had been found strangled after being used by a nasty “client”. Fox had gotten sick one winter and they couldn’t take him to the hospital. Kit and Otter were lucky for their special abilities. They only had to resort to selling themselves each night, because of a particularly bad winter. This was the most time Harry spent as a girl or at least looking feminine . They found that most of the people who wanted their services were deprived in the worst way. But it often got them a free night in a hotel out of the cold, and a free breakfast the next morning. 

Despite all the bad in their lives, they had each other. They discovered they both loved to read and spent day after day in the public libraries, reading and teaching themselves. By the time they were ten, they had the educational knowledge of young adults about to enter college. They could also speak four languages besides english and the snake language. They could read music and learned a number of instruments thanks to library programs. They understood politics better than most. 

They could also fight like wildcats when needed. They each carried at least three knives at all times. Wolf had been vicious in teaching them. This resulted in plenty of scars. They survived though. Kit took on more muscle as he grew and Otter had a lithe wiry strength. Both were fast and while short for their age, they could take on adults many times bigger than them. Their magic helped as they found ways to push it into their feet to run faster and jump higher. Or into their hands and arms to give them extra strength or to make their punches like steel.

Both of them had long forgotten their birthdays so each year they just celebrated the year they met. It had now been five years since they had met. They were sitting in the warehouse eating some pastries they had swiped. Both of them swore as two owls swooped at them before landing nearby. Attempts to scare the birds off failed. Then Otter noticed letter attached to their legs. Each were addressed to their true names.

Hermione Granger  
Abandoned Steel Mill  
Northside London

Harry’s was the same just with his name. Glancing at each other, they opened the letters.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. Send your acceptance back with the owl. School will begin September 1st.

Sincerely yours,  
Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Otter showed Kit that hers was identical. They pocketed the lists after realising it was going to cost a fair bit of money. They were smiling at each other. This was proof that magic was real and they weren’t freaks for what they could do. They decided to write a joint letter back seeing as they were together.

Deputy Headmistress,

We are sending a joint acceptance letter as you can see by our address that we live together. We would request that you or an adult you trust come speak with us. We have no knowledge of magic or how to go about getting our supplies or how to get to the school. We have questions that must be answered before school starts. We can meet at Hyde Park tomorrow, or the day following. 

Harry and Hermione

Harry carefully tied it back to one of the owl’s legs and told them to take it back. Now all they could do was wait for tomorrow.


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children get a visit, then they visit the wizarding world.

Minerva was sitting at her desk sorting through replies. It dismayed her how the pile was even smaller than last year. Their world had been devastated by the last war. So many lost or unwilling to have kids in that time. Reports said their numbers would pick back up in a few years, but for now she stared at the smallest class of first years in recent history. 

Shuffling through, a name caught her eye, Harry Potter! She shook her head in confusion, it looked like his reply was on the inside of the envelope his letter was sent in. Also, it was a reply for two children not just him. She flipped it right side out and gasped. An abandoned warehouse, that couldn’t possibly be right. But it must, the castle’s magic filled out the addresses when these letter went out. That old bastard. Dumbledore had never gone to check on Harry. The only assumption she could make was that Harry was living on the streets with a young girl who was also supposed to attend the school.

Minerva was furious. She sent a patronus down to Severus, asking him to meet her in her office. She pulled her bottle of Talisker Scotch Whisky out of a drawer in her desk. This was not going to be an easy conversation. She then grabbed two tumblers, filling both with four fingers of the liquid. Severus came striding into her office, gloomy as ever. He raised on eyebrow at the sight of the poured whiskey. He kept it from most, but him and Minerva actually had a friendship. It had formed around their love of fine alcohols and their distrust of the headmaster.

“What has the old fool done this time?”

“Oh, Severus, just look. It’s Harry. According to the address, he is living with a muggleborn witch on the streets of London. That bloody bastard never went back to check on our boy. No wonder he wouldn’t let me go, either. Somehow he knew I would be furious over what I found. I need you to go to the meeting. I am going to confront our headmaster. I need you to remember, Harry is not his father. Depending on how long he has been on those streets, he probably never will be. Please, I know that you will understand these children better than most.”

Severus had a sad look to his eyes. Minerva was right, if their assumptions were correct, then Harry and this girl Hermione had lived some of the worst childhoods imaginable. Breathing in and out and focusing his fury on Dumbledouche, he let go of all the hate he had been prepared to hurl at Harry this coming year. He only hoped the boy would trust him. He would get to the park early disillusioned so he could observe the two children. It would give him an idea of how to approach.

He moved quickly to get past Hogwarts wards. There, he apparated to a spot near Hyde Park. Once he reappeared, he disillusioned himself with a tap of his wand. Moving into the park, he realised he had no idea what these kids looked like. Guess he would have to keep an eye out for Harry’s scar or two disheveled kids.

Meanwhile, Otter and Kit were making their way to the park at a leisurely pace. Along the way, they had targeted a few marks. They were having a decent morning as one gentleman in a nice suit had over two hundred pounds on him. Surely this would be enough for their school supplies. They hoped wizard shops took non-magic money. If not, hopefully this teacher they were to meet would help. 

Finally, about midday, they arrived at the park. Kit had tried to look as close his original form as possible. He changed so often it was a little hard to remember. As it was, his scar was showing. It was hidden by long black hair. He kept his black hair straight. Thanks to his and Otter’s magic, they were decently healthy for their living conditions. Kit was around 5’4” with thick muscles and Hermione was around 5’2” with a more lithe musculature. 

They arrived a little before Severus, and decided to keep an eye out for potential marks whilst they waited. After an hour or so, Harry noticed a man enter the park that was glowing. Looking around, he assumed the non-magic people couldn’t see him. Upon asking Otter, she told him she saw nothing either. Grasping Otter’s hand, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared from view.

Severus had been watching over the children in the park. Most seemed to be with adults or were too old. Eventually, he noticed a boy and girl hiding in a group of trees not far away. The boy was staring directly at him. If that wasn’t shocking enough, the boy grabbed the girls hand and with a snap of his fingers, the two of them vanished. Severus stared unbelieving. No kid of eleven should be able to do wandless magic of that power. Suddenly, a voice from behind startled him. 

“Sir? Um could you stop hiding so we can talk properly?” The pair were now behind him and the boy could see him.

With that, he dropped his own concealment. “Harry? Hermione? How did you perform that magic?”

“We go by Kit and Otter, sir.” Kit indicated himself, then Otter. He was trying to be polite so they could get the information they needed. “As far as the magic goes, I just wanted us to be behind you. Is that not how it usually works?”

“You just apparated without making a sound. Most wizards don’t learn that until they are seventeen and even then it makes a loud popping sound. Merlin, can you do other magic like that.”

“Well, we have used our magic to make things float, to summon things, to warm ourselves, and to start a few fires. We just grab at the feeling of our magic and tell it what we want. Can’t all wizards do that.” Kit was looking confused.

“NO. While some learn to cast wordlessly and the most powerful learn to cast wandlessly, those wizards still have to know the incantation and say it in their head. I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Oh, is it also weird that I can change how I look and talk to snakes?” Harry proved it by shifting his hair color to purple and taking on Otter’s features. “We go around as twins a lot.”

“You’re a metamorphmagus and a parselmouth. Also, rarely do metas have your level of control at your age.” Severus was looking incredulous at this point. “Also, stop using magic in the open, there are laws against getting caught by muggles.”

“Muggles, sir?” Otter finally spoke as Kit was shifting back. “Can we go somewhere to talk? We know nothing about magic or the magic world. How do we get to school? How do we get supplies? How do we pay for supplies? It’s not like we have money.”

“Muggles are those that have no magic ability. Let’s go get lunch, I’ll pay and we can discuss this. You two really do live on the streets, don’t you?”

 

After receiving two head nods in the affirmative, Severus let out a deep sigh. He led the children to a nearby cafe. They ordered and once the food arrived, he cast a Muffliato and Notice-Me-Not charms around them.

“Ok, as far as getting to school, the train leaves from King’s Cross station. When you arrive, teaching staff will bring you to the castle. I can take you to Diagon Alley after lunch to get your supplies. We will stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank first. Har..sorry Kit, your parents left you a fortune. You are one of the wealthiest kids in wizarding Britain.”

Kit and Otter stared at one another. They were rich, Otter knew Kit would never leave her poor if he had that much wealth. They looked back at the dark haired man. 

“Sir, why have I never known any of this. Shouldn’t someone have come looking for me or both of us at some point.” Kit was confused.

“After your parents were killed by an evil wizard, you were found by your godfather, Sirius Black. He handed you off to Hagrid, for unknown reasons. He was your parents’ secret keeper for magic that kept your house safe. He must have betrayed your parents to Voldemort, the Dark Lord. It never made sense though, Sirius and your father, James, were like brothers in all but blood. Sirius had always denied the dark arts to the point that his family disowned him.”

Taking a breath and checking to make sure there were no questions, Severus continued. “Hagrid brought you to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization trying to end Voldemort. Your parents were part of the order as was myself, and your parents’ friends Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is in the wizard prison Azkaban for murdering Peter and 12 muggles.”

“Wait, Uncle Siri was bad. But he loved us. He showed up first after ma and da, after the green flashes, and the bad man. Why why would he show up if he betrayed us? He was crying.” Harry was both furious and holding back tears. 

“You remember that night?” Severus asked aghast. 

“I remember everything, Otter too. We have eidetic memories and perfect recall.”

Severus leaned back in his chair with his head in his hands. Trying to distract himself, he moved on. “So how are you living on the streets. Albus assured us you were safe with family. Did he try to leave you with those bloody muggle relatives of Lily’s? That fucking moron.”

So Kit and Otter began telling their stories. They didn’t hold anything back. Kit mentioned his time in the orphanage. He didn’t hide the abuse or the reason why he fled. Severus was slowly turning paler almost ashen as he heard their stories. 

Then Otter told him of remembering her parents murder when she was three. Then her escape from her foster home after the “father” started abusing her. Casting a diagnostic spell over both of them, Severus gasped at the amount of info before him. Neither child had escaped sex at their age. Scars covered much of their bodies. Their magic must be ridiculously strong for either to still be alive.

How...how could Albus have been such a fool? There went the last of his trust for the man and his oath. His true oath was to Lily and so far he had failed. No more.

“Harry, I promised your mother long ago that I would watch over you if anything happened to her. I have failed by putting my trust in that old fool. I will do anything to help you from here on out. I swear to never fail either of you from here on out.”

Kit looked the older man over, rolling his words around in his head. So far this stranger seemed to be honest with them. While sitting there, Kit made up his mind to learn everything he could. Voldemort sounded evil out of desire, and Dumbledore sounded evil out of neglect and overconfidence. Kit could read between the lines and see that future conflict was coming. Well if these were his choices, he was going to make his own side. Anyone would be welcome , whether they were trying to avoid the war completely or needed a side that would do better for everyone.

“Severus, if I am reading this right, you believe that there will be more conflict in the future. What would you say knowing I now plan to take my own side in said conflict. I refuse to follow an evil tyrant who murdered my parents, and I will not follow a so-called leader who neglects children to be abused and forgotten. “

Bowing his head for a moment, Severus realised Harry was incredibly intelligent and mature.   
“I would pledge myself to your cause. I would go so far as to turn spy for you as I did for Dumbledore against the Dark Lord in the last war.”

“Thank you Severus, it is nice to know we will already have allies as we enter this world. Now can you tell us more about Hogwarts and how your world works as we travel to get supplies?”

After paying for their meal, Severus led the pair outside. He led them to a side alley and told them to hang on. The two trusted him as he spun on the spot and Disapparated them. To both children, this didn’t feel like what Harry had done earlier. This was uncomfortable to say the least. They reappeared in another alley, and both proceeded to land awkwardly and painfully.

“First time is usually the hardest. I wonder why you weren’t affected when you did it.” Severus helped them both up after apologising. 

He began their tutelage on everything as he guided them to the nearby entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He told Kit to change to look like Hermione. He figured out the boy had zero qualms about being the opposite gender. Leading them through the door, he winced as Tom yelled out.

“Severus, fancy seeing you in these parts. Who you got there with you?’

Thinking quickly Severus hoped the kids would pick up his story. “Oh yes, hi Tom. This are my nieces, Hermione and Harriet. They need to get school supplies since they got their Hogwarts letters this summer.”

Both children put on the most innocent little girl look. “Hello Mister Tom, Uncle Sevvie said he would help us get our supplies and take us for ice cream later.” Kit was a perfect little angel when needed.

Not to be outdone, Otter spoke up to. “Absolutely, I am so excited to go. Uncle Sevvie has told us so much.”

“Now Severus, how come I never heard you had siblings or nieces?” Severus just wanted past the man at this point.

“My family is very private. I ask you to keep it that way Tom.”

As the man balked and nodded in the affirmative, Severus ushered the two out the back door to the brick wall. He hoped the rest of the day went smoothly. He proceeded to march Kit and Otter towards Gringotts. He told them more about the Hogwarts houses and the wizarding world at large. The two soaked it all up knowing this would all be useful. Finally, they arrived before the massive building. Harry read a sign on the side before poking Otter and pointing at it. They snickered at the obvious challenge being presented. It was time for their future to begin.


	3. Gringotts and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Otter go with Severus to Gringotts. They leave with a family.

Stepping into Gringotts was like stepping into a whole other world for Kit and Otter. The goblins were otherworldly and the size of the place left them a little dazed. Severus guided them to the first available desk.

“We need to see the Potter accounts manager. Harry Potter has been found.”

“Do you have his vault key?” the goblin inquired in a high pitch voice.

“No, which is why we need the accounts manager. Harry’s guardian has been incredibly neglectful.” Severus couldn’t keep the sneer from his face.

“Very well, I will need a drop of blood to verify the boy’s identity. I assume you will be revoking the old guardian and adding a new one?”

Kit offered a finger. “Yes, please. I will be making Professor Snape my guardian. Speaking of, Professor, who is the best legal minded wizard you trust. I care not what past affiliations they might have had. I want to start building a case against this Dumbledore.”

“That would be Lucius Malfoy. His loyalty can be bought, though he prefers favours, as he is the richest wizard in Britain. I will ask if I can floo call him from the manager's office.”

Harry didn’t even notice as his finger was pricked but he did make sure that only one drop was taken before healing himself. Once the goblin was satisfied, the group was led back to an ornate hallway. They stopped before a large wood door, before being ushered inside. There was a goblin in fine robes sitting behind a large desk. A placard on the desk read “Master Griphook: Accounts Manager.” 

Surprising both Severus and Griphook, Harry bowed low before the desk. “Master Griphook, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. Would it be ok if Professor Snape makes a floo call. I want legal representation here as well.”

Griphook smiles wide at the polite young boy and bows his head. “Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to have you here finally. We have been attempting to reach you through Dumbledore for a couple years now. There have been some withdrawals made with your signature.”

“And that is why I need legal counsel here, so we can collect evidence to take against Dumbledore. I have never met the man, and only found out about magic yesterday.”

“Right away. Lord Potter. We will need to do an inheritance test to find out which vaults you will have access to on your thirteenth birthday. That is when you will be able to claim any titles you have. Lord Snape-Prince, would you like to use my floo?”

As Snape went to make the floo call, both children looked confused at his title. Shrugging it off for now, they waited for Lucius to arrive through the floo. Otter politely asked questions of Griphook about the goblin nation, their history, and the history of the bank. Surprisingly, Griphook was willing to share quite a bit, as the two were being very polite and respectful. It helped that Otter and Kit did not push when he refused to answer a question.

Eventually, Severus stepped back pulling his head out of the green fire. Through it stepped a regal looking gentleman with long blonde hair. 

“Lucius, allow me to introduce Lord Potter and Ms. Granger. Kit, Otter, this is Lord Malfoy. Lucius, Lord Potter and his lady have been living on the streets of London for 5-6 years. It seems during that time, the esteemed Headmaster has been taking money out of the Potter vaults. Lord Potter wishes to press legal charges of neglect and theft as well as any other charges we might encounter here.”

Pleasantries were given and received. Both children picked up on the hidden loathing behind Lucius’s mask. Details of Lucius’s payment were discussed. They agreed on a future favour from the young Lord. Lucius also agreed to host the young children and give them etiquette, culture, and politics lessons. Even with a month, the children were confident in picking up a lot of info in that time.

“Professor,” Kit spoke up. “Would it be possible to go to Hogwarts under a new name? I want Hermione and I to be more anonymous.”

Severus looked to Lucius, who answered. “Well the problem is you are not old enough to change it yourself. It could only be done by adoption, which could take time you don’t have, or by blood adoption which would be much faster and would protect you more legally. Do you have anyone willing to do so for you?”

The children shook their head, then snapped them up to Severus in shock as the man spoke up.

“I’ll do it. If you’ll have me. The process would involve all of our blood and mix my families magic with your own. Both magic and the law would see you as my children and heirs. Since Kit is already Lord Potter, I would name Hermione the heir to the Prince line.” Severus looked between the two hoping his sincerity showed. He felt this was the least he could do.

Otter and Kit glanced at each other, communicating in parseltongue. They didn’t care as both elders raised an eyebrow.

“We accept. So what order is this all happening in?”

“Lord Potter,” began Griphook “We should start with the inheritance test. Then we will unseal the records and James and Lily’s Last Will. Then we can proceed to the blood adoption. Lord Potter, your hand please.”

Once again, Kit didn’t even notice as his finger was cut to allow his blood to flow. Three drops later and the parchment glowed with magic. Words began to appear in flowing script. After about 30 seconds, the sheet settled and Griphook handed it to Kit. While he read, they started the process for Hermione. It was standard just in case the child, even if muggleborn, had any hidden heirships or negative magics on them.

Harry James Potter  
Born July 31, 1980

Parents:  
James Charlus Potter, Father, Deceased  
Lily Marie Potter née Evans, Mother, Deceased

Titles:  
Lord:  
~Potter  
~Black  
~Slytherin  
Heir:  
~Peverell  
~Emerys

Magical gifts:  
Granted by the Sisters of Destiny, Unknown  
Granted by lineage, Charms, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Potions, Flying, Runes

Magical core:  
Class Diamond Mage

Wealth:  
Potter Trust Vault, 2,000 galleons per year  
Titled vaults accessible after thirteenth birthday and claim of titles.

Withdrawals:  
1,000 galleons withdrawn monthly since November 1981 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Reparations owed:  
120,000 galleons plus interest owed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Kit finished reading, a bit shocked by the info. He was confused by some of the info but would ask Severus after Hermione had finished reading her parchment.

Hermione Jean Granger  
Born September 16, 1979

Parents:  
William Stewart Granger, Father, Deceased  
Holly Elizabeth Granger née Fawell, Mother, Deceased

Titles:  
Lady  
~Fawell  
~Ravenclaw  
Heir:  
~LeFay

Magical Gifts:  
Granted by the Sisters of Destiny, Unknown  
Granted by lineage, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Wards, Runes, Transfiguration, Charms

Magical Core:  
Class Ruby Mage

Wealth:  
Titled vaults accessible after thirteenth birthday and claim of titles.

“Wow, Otter, looks like you will have wealth too. Umm, Severus what are magical cores and what are the classifications?”

Severus was standing with his jaw hanging open. He snapped it shut as he was asked a questions. “Your core is where you draw your magic from and the classifications tell us how powerful. To my knowledge, there has never been a Diamond Mage. And the last Ruby Mage was Merlin himself. How... what does this mean - gifts from the Sisters of Destiny?”

Griphook could only shake his head and smile gleefully. “You are correct. Even Dumbledore is only a Diamond Sorcerer. A full rank below Lord Potter. As far as the Sisters, the creature races have long called, Lady Fate, Lady Magic, and Lady Death by this joint title. If they truly granted these children gifts… Well it is nice to know that in a few years times all the founders’ seats will be held again.”

Meanwhile, Lucius was taking this all in wide-eyed. This child was the most powerful wizard to ever live. He knew the Dark Lord was the same level as Dumbledore. This changed many things. He would try to stay close to the boy, and get Draco close to him in the coming weeks. Harry Potter would be a force to be reckoned with in coming years.

Griphook now summoned a younger goblin to fetch The Potter Last Will & Testament. 

Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter  
Written October 30, 1981   
Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Master Goblin Ragnok  
Sealed November 1, 1981 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore   
Unsealed August 1, 1991 by Master Griphook

Let it now be known in the event that we should perish. If we were betrayed, our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black. If we die Harry is to be given over to Sirius Black, who we have named Harry’s godfather and guardian. All belongings and properties will go to Harry to use as he sees fit.  
To our son Harry, we love you. Sirius will love you as his own child. We wish we could be there to see you grow into the amazing man we know you will.

Signed  
James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter.

For the first time in a long time, Kit had tears in his eyes. Otter was crying and even Severus looked emotional. Then his head snapped up. Sirius was in jail for a crime he didn’t commit.

Griphook cleared his throat. “Well then, illegal sealing of a will. Theft of funds. Guardian neglect. Seems you have the start of a strong case. We goblins will be taking care of our own who betrayed you. Also, all services being provided today including the blood adoption will be free of charge for the inconvenience.”

“Severus, Lucius, we need to get my godfather out immediately. Lucius please check on his past trial and find any inconsistencies. There must be something that we can use to get him a retrial. Master Griphook, thank you for everything, could I get a card or a bag that would provide access to my vault without having to carry large amounts with me.”

“Yes Lord Potter, such a thing will be provided after the ritual. If the three of you will follow me, I believe Lord Malfoy has some paperwork to file and two cases to work on.”

As they moved to follow, Kit turned to Lucius and bowed slightly. “I owe you twice now, I will not forget, and I know you won’t either. Severus will bring us by your Manor tonight. Thank you again.”

Lucius inclined his head and stepped through the floo. He had a lot to process and inform his family of by tonight. He swore if Narcissa gave him any trouble, well he had his ways. He knew he was a cruel man, yet he didn’t care. He cared for little but power and keeping his family name alive and the bitch had fulfilled the latter. He had two years to convince Draco to abandon his mother. Then Lucius could focus on hardening the boy. Narcissa coddled their son and was making him weak. 

Behind him, Harry’s eyes squinted at the blond haired Lord. Those were dark thoughts the man had and Harry would keep an eye open. Turning, he continued to follow his soon-to-be family and the goblin. They were led into a large chamber. It was fairly plain but glowing runes dotted every surface. 

The three of them were told to strip and dress in the provided white robes. The robes hid little and Severus had to hide his shock upon seeing their bodies. While he had multiple scars across his back, nothing could prepare him. They were covered in marks. It seems these two were his kindred spirits, and both gave him a smile that told him they thought so too.

Several goblins entered the room also in white robes. They carried bowls of some sort of paste that they then used to draw more runes on the trio. The three were told to hold out their hands. As they did so, the goblin in charge of the ritual began chanting in gobbledygook. Then each of their palms were sliced and they were told to layer their hands together being sure to mix the blood of all three between them. 

As the chanting continued, magic swirled around the three. It weaved between them and through them. Each could feel a tingling as Lady Magic approved of this family being made. Changes began to occur in the children. Hermione’s hair turned black and straightened into more manageable curls. Her eyes changed color until they were obsidian. Her face took on sharper edges. The changes were subtler on Harry. The metamorphmagus wasn’t concerned, as he could change at will.

Finally, the chanting stopped and all three fell to their knees. Severus’ heart swelled with the thought of having children to call his. Never had he thought, with his life, that this would be possible. He threw his arms open in invitation and both children came forward to be wrapped in his arms. It was emotional for Kit and Otter, too. They were a true family now. As a family, they stepped out of Gringotts. It was time to shop before heading to Malfoy Manor.


	4. Blossoming Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Snape family go an a shopping trip. Severus gets reacquainted with someone from his past.

As agreed upon, the new family went about their shopping in Diagon Alley. Kit and Otter had both chosen new names so they were safer from both Voldemort’s and Dumbledore’s notice. Kit was now Silas Snape-Prince, and Otter was now Holly Prince-Snape. The last names were reversed to indicate which line they were the direct heir to. Severus assured them he would get with Professor McGonagall and make sure the names were changed at Hogwarts.

So now they were traversing through Diagon Alley. Silas had lengthened his hair making it curly like Holly’s. He also hid his scar. They now looked like twin brother and sister. First stop was Twilfitt & Tattings. There they were measured and outfitted for not only school robes, but for formal robes and everyday robes. Severus said if they were to blend in as Pureblood children, they would have to dress the part. They would also need to remember everything they learned at the Malfoy’s over the next month. 

Next up was Flourish & Blotts. Both children became excited and proceeded to not only buy their textbooks, but a large amount of others as well. They were used to learning by reading. Among those purchased were books on etiquette, wizarding law, the wizarding politics, and a plethora of advanced study books. Severus made them promise to at least start with the beginner level books until they were sure they could move past that. He promised to train them over the summer breaks and test how far along they were.

Several stops later and they had all of their basic supplies. Silas now had a snowy white owl, he chose to name Hedwig. Holly had found a intelligent kneazle kitten. She named him Nocta as he was pure black in coloration. It was a variation of the latin for midnight. 

“Now normally, I would take you to Ollivander’s for your wands. However, the power that you two could wield will require a special touch, if your wands are to be as powerful as you. It's in a seedier area, so stay close. I do not care how much you think you can defend yourselves.”

Holly looked at Severus with a sly grin. “Oh yes, Father, we shall not leave your side for even a moment.”

With a scowl that he really didn’t mean, Severus guided them to Knockturn Alley. There they stopped at a decrepit looking shop. The person who answered the door, however, was anything but. She looked younger than Severus and was quite beautiful. Once inside, they realised the outer appearance was a facade. The room was well lit. Wand ingredients were tucked neatly into various shelves. She gave them a bright smile, especially for Severus.

“Why Severus, it is a pleasure to see you again. Who are these darling little ones? Are they here for my services?”

“Hello Sarina. You look lovely this evening. These two are my kids. I just adopted them over at Gringotts and they are preparing for their first year at Hogwarts. They have remarkably powerful cores, and I did not think Ollivander could handle them.”  
Silas and Holly noticed a slight blush grace their new father’s cheeks as she responded.

“And you thought of me, how sweet. I assume your own wand is still serving you well. If I recall, 11½ in. rigid, red oak and silver lime woods, dual core of vampire fang and werewolf saliva, with a fire agate crystal. Beautiful wand, well suited to you my dear. Now let's get these kids situated. Now, children, when I call you forward, I need you to reach out with your magic then bring me those items that call to you.”

Silas and Holly nodded. Holly stepped forward first. She reached into herself like she did when she warmed herself and felt for her magic. As usual, when she touched it it felt warm like sitting under the sun. Slowly, she stretched it out. It took about 30 minutes but when she was done, Sarina gave her a nod of respect. Beech and Ebony woods, with a core of phoenix feather and thestral tail hair. Lastly, a stone of angelite was included. 

Next it was Silas’s turn. He did exactly the same as Holly. When he found his own core, it was cool like a breeze in summer. Reaching out, he had to keep in control. Some of the windows and shelves began to rattle. He heard Severus and Sarina gasp at the power he was releasing. He reigned it back in a bit and made his way around the room. In twenty minutes, he had gathered a neat little pile. Aspen and Blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring and chimera scale, and clear quartz would make up his wand.

Sarina raised an eyebrow at Severus. “Who are these kids? These are two very powerful wands, and that power coming off the boy, that was not normal.”

“Can you keep a secret, Sarina? Granted even if you say yes, this is the children’s secrets to share. They are my children by blood adoption. I found them living on the streets of London as they have been for several years. How about it you two, it is your choice?”

“I can tell these two are going to be game changers in the coming years. If they trust me, I would consider it an honour to know them. If they need anything, any help at all in the future, I would gladly be at their side. Yours as well Severus, since it seems your life is now tied to theirs.” Sarina looked at Severus with a smile on her face, as well as what looked like desire or hope. Severus was all but clueless, but the kids were not.

Silas decided to speak up. “Miss Sarina, if my assumption about the future is correct, our world is going to be at war again. I have already refused the current dark and light side. One tried to kill me, the other left me neglected. I intend to change this world so nothing like that happens again. Be absolutely sure this is what you want.”

“If I may be so bold. I want to be closer to Severus.” She then turns to Severus, “Severus, I have liked you since we were in school together. I don’t care what choices you have made. I always thought you were a good man. Can… Can you give me a shot?”

“Yeah, go for it dad, she seems nice. And Miss Sarina, if things work out with you two, then I will tell you who I truly am. Cause if you can win over the man who took us off the street, I’ll trust you.” Silas beamed at his new dad, winking at him.

“I’ve had you for one day, and already you’re going to be the death of me.” There was no harshness to the words. “Ok, Sarina, these two are headed to the Malfoy’s for a month of training before school. How does next Tuesday sound? Pick you up at 7?” Severus was trying desperately to pull up his usual stoic mask but hope had him smiling. Never did he think someone would be this interested in him. Bloody hell, now he had two children to care for. There was a lot of baggage there, but if Silas and Holly approved, how could he say no.

Unsurprisingly, about an hour later, Sarina told them the two wands both came out as unyielding. Holly and Silas seemed to know themselves and their goals quite well for their age. While it may change, as long as they were always sure of themselves, the wands would be magnificent. This was their last stop. The three decided to go to dinner somewhere close. Silas ended up inviting Sarina who graciously accepted.

The four had a wonderful time together. They discussed school and the muggle world. While Sarina was sly in attempting to gain more information, neither kid gave her anything they weren’t ready to divulge. She was impressed by the pair and Severus was proud. He hoped they would be in his house at Hogwarts. It didn’t truly matter as he would love , protect, and be proud of them no matter where they went. 

Eventually, Severus sent a patronus to Lucius. It had gotten far later than Severus had meant to be out. He decided the kids should come see his home. They could always get an early start in the morning. They bid Sarina goodnight. Severus kissed her knuckles as he said goodbye. Yet she couldn’t leave it at that. She leaned in close, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He blushed at that and started to stutter. Sarina giggled at him and promised to see him soon.

Silas and Holly grinned at each other, it had been one day. One day and now they had a family. The man who they put their trust in, who was doing all of this for them. He deserved to be happy too. They could see it in his eyes, when he didn’t know they saw. Severus had a life similar to theirs. They had all seen horrors, more so than any one person should. Yet he was giving Silas and Holly a chance to be more normal and happy. 

Yes, they knew that the future was uncertain. They also knew that the two of them would be at the center of this future conflict. That did not mean they and the people they cared about could not have happiness. Silas and Holly were of the same mind. If they found people to be a part of their family and group, the two of them would try to protect them and make them happy. 

Sarina apparated away. Severus told them to grab ahold of him. Holly and Silas each grabbed a hand before Severus turned on the spot and they vanished without a sound. Silas had lent some of his magic to the apparating so it would not feel gross to him and Holly. When they arrived without a sound they were in the main room of a small manor home. The kids looked around in wonder before being startled when a sharp crack happened nearby. 

The house elf in front of them bowed her head. “Masters Severus and Silas, Lady Holly, Mipsy’s bees welcoming you home. Does Masters and Lady needs anything?”

“How did you know our names?” an incredulous looking Holly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Mipsy’s bees knowing since Master and Lady be added to blood line. We serves them same as Master Severus nows. Mipsy bees taken things to unpacks now if nothing else needed.”

“That is fine, Mipsy. Please make sure their rooms are ready for them. After that, feel free to go to bed. Thank you, Mipsy.” Severus had a smile on his face. It was good to be home.

“What was that?”

“That, Silas, was my - now our - house elf, Mipsy. House elves take care of the house and people of whichever House line they are bonded to. They are not slaves, although some wizards treat them as such. If you treat them well, they love their job and without the bond, they would die. Mipsy raised me. She is family and will be treated as such.”

Thinking over what Severus said, Silas and Holly looked at each other before nodding.

“Yes, Father, but are we going to overwork her, now that there are three of us instead of one?”

“We could get one or two more. I could name Mipsy the head elf. If we purchased and bonded two more you each could have your own. We can go back to Diagon Alley over the next few weeks and take care of that. Now, we should head to bed. Your training starts early tomorrow and the Malfoys are sticklers for punctuality. Each day, you will return here for dinner, unless I am out. After dinner, I will supplement my own training. You will also have full access to my library. Please speak with me before trying any spells or potions. Some things in that library are dangerous or considered dark.”

A chorus of “yes, Father” had him smiling. He led the children to their rooms. At the moment they were fairly plain, but he informed them they could be decorated as they wished. Each room had an attached bath. Holly and Silas were ecstatic, it had been years since their last shower or bath. Once in the rooms, they immediately stripped and showered, letting the hot water rinse away years of filth.

~time skip~

Silas was seated next to Holly in the library. They had just finished their first week at the Malfoys. Both were receiving etiquette and protocol lessons. They were also learning what was expected of them, being scions to two houses. Mrs. Malfoy, who begged they call her Narcissa or Aunt Cissa, was impressed with the progress they had already made. Lord Malfoy begrudgingly admitted that they were coming along nicely. They had also made friends with Draco. Silas felt he was hiding something from them but he felt Draco would open up when ready.

Other than that, they were reading every night. It helped being able to read through a large tome in under an hour and still recall everything. Granted, they still had to ask Severus for clarification on a number of things. Absorbing the information, and understanding its uses were two different things. Severus was very generous in sitting with them every night to answer their million questions. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly his two children could pick something up.

Casting was coming naturally to them as well. In one week, they had the entire first year spells down. Merlin, they could already cast them non-verbally and most of them wandlessly. At this rate they would be up to fourth year before school started. They were talented in potions as well. He just hoped they wouldn’t be bored in school. At least they would excel in every class they took. 

Lucius had informed them that Sirius had never received a trial. After that news hit the Daily Prophet, it exposed Minister Fudges involvement. Sirius was to receive a trial this week and Severus was taking the children. The three of them had a heavy conversation, during which Severus told them everything about Sirius and the Marauders’ past abuse. They agreed that Sirius would come live with them. They also agreed that as long as Sirius seemed repentant, and tried to get along with Severus, everyone would try to mend the broken bridges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need people to realise something as this story moves forward. Silas and Holly (Harry and Hermione) are very mature for their age. A combination of life in the streets and their magic. Mentally they are about twenty, and physically they are about fifteen.


	5. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets his day in court. Silas' group grows with more trusted adults. Silas and others make proper claims in the Wizengamot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank each of you who has offered kudos and comment. I enjoy writing this and my other stories, to see others enjoying them just makes it even more worth it.

Silas was pacing in the living room. Today was his godfather’s trial and he was anxious. He wanted more family in his life. Sirius would be sure to join them after hearing of Dumblefuck’s abandonment. He was dressed in his finest robes. It would not do to look any less then the Lord he was to become. Holly was getting dressed with Narcissa’s help. Silas was glad for his abilities. Today his appearance was impeccable, even his scars except the forehead scar, were hidden. Today he was Heir Potter.

His family intended for no one to find out about their new identities. Their relationship with Severus was also to remain hidden. Holly was attending as Lucius’s niece. Aunt Cissa was going to use a charm to change her hair to the typical platinum blonde that Lucius and Draco had. They had also been meeting with a few people that Severus trusted. This included Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, and Aunt Cissa.

Harry’s thoughts flashed back to that day. 

~Flashback~

Silas and Holly were sitting at a table with several total strangers. Severus said he trusted each one of these people. That didn’t stop him from gaining promises from each person there to keep the meeting and what was spoken secret. Silas was looking around taking in everybody’s reactions. He was a little confused by werewolf, Remus Lupin. 

When Remus had walked in, he had sniffed the room. Silas and Holly had already been informed of his condition, and didn’t really care. However, Remus’ eyes lit up then glanced Silas’ way. Then, with another sniff his head had snapped over to look at Aunt Cissy. A low growl had escaped his throat before he could clamp down on it. After that, sadness had spread across his features. Silas would have to ask him about that later. 

Severus stood up.“Silas, would you be so kind as to revert to your normal appearance. Holly, I will be dropping your glamours as well. These are people I trust and they need proof to listen to what we have to say.”

“Ok, Father.” This response raised some eyebrows.

The children stood up. They were wearing sleeveless robes, both for the heat and for this reveal. Silas, let Harry to the forefront, and Holly sighed as her scars showed through. There were gasps around the table, especially after Severus asked Silas to lift his shirt. Minerva, Remus and Aunt Cissa burst into tears. The rest tried to pull their emotionless masks into place. Silas and Holly could see the struggle though.

They told their story to everyone there, watching as horror spread across each face. They explained the abuse, rape and attempted rape. Both took turns telling of their time on the streets. The adults were shocked at the death both had seen. Shock turned to rage as they heard of the two prostituting themselves to survive. Severus had already heard all of this, but it still brought him pain.

Remus ran to both of them apologising profusely. He had trusted Dumbledore. They all had except Aunt Cissy. Remus scooped them into his arms, after asking if he could. He knew enough about abuse to know that being touched was often abhorred. He informed Silas that he had been best friends with James and close to Lily as well. Everyone then became ecstatic finding out Sirius was innocent and would be free soon. Remus was crying even harder. Finally, each was surprised again when it was revealed Severus had Blood Adopted them both.

While it wasn’t discussed, every adult there could feel the power emanating off of the pair. Remus asked if he could stay with them, no longer trusting Dumbledouche and needing a place. He offered to help with tutoring, in exchange for a room and his much needed Wolfsbane potion.  
Severus looked to Silas and Holly and they both nodded. After Silas explained his plans, each adult pledged to help him and join his side. The evidence against Albus was overwhelming and none of them trusted the “Leader of the Light” anymore.

~End Flashback~

Silas was drawn from his thoughts as Holly stepped into the room. He was left breathless at how beautiful she looked. Her dress robes made her eyes pop. The silver robes had black accents and hugged her young but developing figure. Her hair was done up with small ringlets framing her face. Cosmetic charms applied to her face made her appear older but were very conservative makeup wise. 

Despite their young age, they were matured by the experiences in London. Silas and Holly often shared a bed even now in their family home. Severus said little about it, knowing that they were inseparable and would probably be so for life. All he asked was that they stay safe and use protection. He taught them the charms to do so. To everyone outside their family it would look weird or even amoral, but their situation was highly unusual.

Seeing as they were all at Malfoy Manor, they used the floo for nobility straight into the Ministry. Lucius took the lead, knowing exactly where they were headed. People began staring and whispers could be heard. Silas kept his head high and paid no attention to those around him. He knew he would have to say something to the press after. For now, they needed to get to their seats.

The Wizengamot hall was packed to capacity. The Daily Prophet had made sure everyone knew what was taking place that day. Silas, Holly and Narcissa sat in the section for Noble houses. Lucius and Severus took their seats in the Wizengamot, as more of the members filed in. Finally, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot took his place in the central chair.

While the man had a twinkle in his eye and a general relaxed attitude about him, Silas and Holly were not fooled. Silas could see the aura of the man and it was darker than any other he had seen. Dumbledore called the meeting to order and proceeded to run through the mundane parts of wizarding politics. After about an hour, the crowd was growing restless. Dumbledore asked if there were any other matters to attend to before giving the floor over to Ms. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE.

Silas stood and raised his wand high letting off a burst of light. “Myself and Ms. Holly beside me have business Chief Warlock. I, Harry Potter, have a right to set proxies in Wizengamot seats I can claim.”

The crowd was in chaos. There had been no word of Harry Potter returning to the wizarding world. Finally, Dumbledore silenced the crowd before turning back to Silas. Silas caught an angry look just for a second, before it returned to his usual look.

“As I said, I have come to claim my seats and place proxies in those seats. All claims are verified by Gringotts inheritance test, and have been added to my file here at the Ministry. For my first seat, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, by my request to Lady Magic, I remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is removed for falsely claiming proxy. In his stead I place Remus Lupin, so mote it be.”

There was a swirl of powerful magic. Remus stood up dressed in fine robes Silas had purchased for him, and moved to take his seat.

“Next, for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, until such time as Sirius Black can reclaim his title, I place Andromeda Tonks née Black. So mote it be.” Silas paused as Andromeda also took her seat after the magic subsided.

“Finally, for the most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin, I claim the Founders’ seat. As my proxy, I place Narcissa Malfoy née Black, so mote it be.” 

Narcissa looked resplendent in emerald robes. She let the magic swirl around her then gracefully took her seat in one of the four thrones directly behind Dumbledore. Silas smirked as he saw anger on Dumbledore’s face. Next to him Holly stood to make her claims.

“I, Holly Lillith Prince-Snape, have two claims to make as my father still holds claim to the Noble House of Prince. My first claim, should Lady Magic uphold it, is to the Noble House of Fawell. I would name Minerva McGonagall as my proxy, so mote it be.”

Once again magic swept through the room. Minerva moved to take her seat her usual stern look glanced around the room.

“My second claim, as granted by Lady Magic, for the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, I claim a Founders’ seat. My proxy for this seat will be my father, Severus Prince-Snape, so mote it be.”

With that statement, a powerful swirl of magic filled the room. Severus stood from his usual seat and moved to the Ravenclaw seat directly behind Dumbledore. Holly then sat down and gave Severus a bright grin. Silas and Holly caught a subtle smirk before he pulled his usual grim mask over his features. So far everything was to plan. The room was buzzing with excitement. It had been centuries since any Founders’ seats had been claimed. 

Suddenly, a quiet voice called out. “Excuse me. I also have a claim to make. I, Neville Longbottom, by inheritance test and by Lady Magic, claim the Founders’ seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor. My proxy shall be Augusta Longbottom, who shall remain my proxy for the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom. So mote it be.”

Excited whispers spread around the room, as Augusta took the third seat behind Dumbledore. Silas had not known about Neville, but was happy to have another ally in such a powerful seat. Neville had seemed hesitant, but he must be powerful to be granted the Lordship of Gryffindor. He would be one to watch. Since Augusta was already on his side, it should be fairly easy to draw him in.

Another wand was raised. This time a young girl spoke. “Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock, my name is Susan Bones. I am here to claim, by inheritance test and Lady Magic, the last Founders’ seat. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff is my birthright. I name Amelia Bones as my proxy, so mote it be.”

At this, the crowd exploded. As Amelia Bones took the last seat behind Dumbledore, magic flooded the room. Suddenly, the room itself changed as the seat under Dumbledore disappeared. Only then, was it remembered that the position of Chief Warlock was only needed when the Founders’ seats were empty. Silas openly grinned as he realised that Dumblecrap had just lost a large measure of power in the wizarding world.

Certain people of different factions within the Wizengamot were just beginning to realise that a shift had taken place. No one was quite sure where the power was. With so many named by children, did the power lie with the kids or the adults. Since Narcissa was appointed by the Boy-Who-Lived, would she be more loyal to him or her husband. Everyone decided to bide their time. The trial coming next would be a good indicator of the new faction lines. 

As Dumbledore was guided to the guest section of the seats, Amelia Bones stood after conversing with the other three Founders’ seats. 

“At this time, now that all other business is handled. In my capacity as Head of the DMLE, we will move forward with the trial of Lord Sirius Black. Aurors, please bring in the prisoner. Let me remind everyone of the crimes Lord Black has been in Azkaban for. Accessory to the murder of James and Lily Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, 12 counts of murder against muggles, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and treason.”

While she was speaking, Sirius was led into the middle of the room. He was skinny like those Silas saw on the streets. Large dark circles surrounded his eye, although Silas could see that those eyes were still sharp. Sirius was glancing around the room. He was shocked to see the four Founders’ seats full, surprised to find Narcissa and Severus occupying two of the seats.

Then his eyes fell on Silas. They went wide in recognition and Sirius almost lunged wanting to get to him.

“Harry, Harry I never did it. I swear. I…”

Sirius was cut off as one of the aurors cast Silencio. However, Silas gave a smile and a wink. Sirius visibly relaxed and allowed himself to be chained to the seat in the center of the room. The auror, a tall black man, lifted the silence spell. Sirius remained quiet this time.

“For the defense of the accused, I offer for your consideration the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. Recently unsealed during Lord Potter’s first trip to Gringotts. In it, they state that at the last minute, they switched their secret keeper over to Peter Pettigrew. This would indicate that Lord Black had no way of revealing to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the Potter’s location.”

“Furthermore, when looking into the past reports of Lord Black’s case, it was discovered that he never received a trial. Seeing as how Albus Dumbledore and a goblin were witnesses to the will, and our own Minister Fudge was the arresting auror, how is it that Lord Black was never granted the courtesy of a trial? Why was the will sealed by Dumbledore?”

“Now we will hear witness from the accused. Lord Black, would you be willing to give testimony under Veritaserum?”

“Yes,” replied Sirius in a hoarse voice.

Severus stepped forward and dropped three drops of the potion onto his tongue.

“Were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?”

“No.”

“Did you know who the secret keeper was? Please provide the name.”

“Yes, the rat, Peter Pettigrew.”  
“Did you attempt to go after Peter yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?”

“No. Before I could, he apparated us to a public muggle street.”

“Did you kill any of the muggles?”

“I don’t know. I cast only at Peter, Peter was casting wildly as he tried to flee. I was distracted when one of Peter’s spells hit a gas line and caused an explosion that threw me back. When I came to seconds later, Peter was gone.”

“Why were you laughing when found?”

“I had just seen the bodies of two people I considered family, and the one person I could blame and get revenge on had disappeared. I felt insane in that moment.”

“Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot, the evidence seems quite clear. I put forth that Lord Black be declared innocent of all crimes. Those for.”

A vast majority of wands went up at this point. Then around the room wands lifted and lit up. Tears could be seen in many eyes around the room.

“Those against”

Here only a handful of wands lifted. Most noticeable was Lord Malfoy was voting opposite his wife. He looked livid while glancing over at Narcissa, who looked back with fear in her eyes. She had voted as Silas asked her too. That was her responsibility. Silas had promised her safety, but could the 11 year old really take on her husband. She would have to bear whatever Lucius did to her. She was a proud woman, and couldn’t see herself begging Silas for help. A thought popped into her head. It would take time to implement, however. 

“Lord Black, you are declared innocent. You may purchase a new wand and once you are ready, you may claim your seat here in the Wizengamot. Also, the Ministry will pay you reparation of 50,000 Galleons for each year you were falsely imprisoned. You will be granted a private room to reconnect with your godson and family. This ends todays meeting.”

Twenty minutes later found Silas and Holly in a large conference room. Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Remus and Minerva were there as well. A side door opened and Amelia Bones led Sirius into the room. She then left after saying she would need to see Harry and Sirius at some other time. Sirius immediately tried to rush over to Silas his arms outstretched. Silas flinched instinctively and stepped back. Sirius was shocked by this and dropped to his knees.

“Pup, what is it, what’s wrong?” Severus glanced around the room at those gathered his eyes questioning. Remus was the first to speak.

“Sirius, you handed Harry off to Hagrid, who gave him to Dumbledore. The same man who sealed their will and left you to rot. That bastard left Harry in the middle of the night, on the doorstep of his muggle relatives house. On the fucking doorstep, never even knocked. Harry wasn’t found until morning, and was taken immediately to an orphanage. They did unspeakable things to him there.” At this point, Remus couldn’t continue and Sirius was crying. Severus spoke up then.

“Black, I found Harry and Holly here, living on the streets of London. The only reason we found them was thanks to their acceptance letter. Holly had been on the streets for 6 years and Harry over five. They had been caring for each other ever since Harry escaped and Holly found him.”

Silas finally stepped in. “We had to do a lot of things that no child should have to. I murdered a man at 6 years old. Holly and I spent a year giving up our bodies for food money and a free night in a hotel. Papa Sev was the first person to be kind to us. To show us what we truly were. You gave me up for revenge. While I understand the desire, you cost me my childhood. However, all can be forgiven if you are truly sorry.”

“Oh and Severus blood adopted Holly and I. I go by Silas, Silas Snape-Prince. And this,” Silas shifted to his Silas form still tall and muscular for his age, but the scars were all gone his hair was long and silky. He looked more like Holly’s twin then anything. “This is how I will go to Hogwarts. I will never trust nor side with Dumblefuck. I have a group, including Remus, including all those in the room and a few outside. We will be opposing Voldemort and Dumbleshit in the future. If you can follow me, and remember Dumbleshart left you too, then you can join us at our home.”

At this, Harry let his magic fill the room. Those who felt it before were still in awe. Sirius was dumbfounded. He sat in silence for many minutes trying to wrap his brain around it. 

“Ok Silas, I am so very sorry for abandoning you. I always intended to go back and adopt you. I was wrong and I will spend my whole life trying to do better. Severus, I owe you years of apologies. Please, please forgive me. I want to be a part of Har...Silas’s life, please I will do anything. Silas I just want to hug you, please.”

Silas opened his arms and let Sirius hug him. The man was still his godfather. Behind them Severus spoke up.

“Well, Black, I accept your apology and your offer. First off, Silas and Holly need new wardrobes. They also need personal house elves. Ten years of presents wouldn’t be remiss either. You will avoid speaking of the relationship Silas and Holly have. They share a room as they have shared the streets for years. They are more mature than many adults I know and far smarter and more powerful. Holly’s power rivals Merlin’s, and Silas is even stronger.”

“Anything, anything for them. What about you?” Sirius was in tears holding on to Silas.

“We can discuss my terms in private back at my home. Which is where you will stay until you are better. You need potions, probably for the next year to help your body recover. Now I think we need to walk out of here with Silas. Please, change back to Harry for now. The press will need at least a few words.”

So Silas once more took on the appearance of Harry. The rest gathered around him and Sirius. They walked out of the room and allowed Silas and Sirius to make it to the main area. Of course dozens of reporters were there.

“Hey, hey it’s Harry Potter and Lord Black. Harry, Lord Black, anything to say about the trial.”

Harry gestured for Sirius to stay back. “First off, it is Lord Potter. None of you have the familiarity to call me anything but by my title. If you want to get technical about it, it is Lord Potter-Slytherin, Heir Apparent to house Black, Emerys, and Peverall. My godfather is tired and will be issuing a statement in the future, perhaps we will seek out more involved interviews. For now our statement is this. We are appalled at the actions of the Minister and Headmaster in the past. We are happy that action has been taken to free Lord Black. We hope that the DMLE will be investigating. I need not remind you that no one is above the law or reproach. Thank you.”

With that, Silas turned on his heel, guiding his family back towards the floo network. It had been a long day and more needed to be discussed at home. They would collect their little group and make more plans before school started in two and a half weeks. Silas grinned as he stepped out into what was now home. Today laid the foundation for many plans to come.


	6. Confessions & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week following the trial brings a lot of changes as secrets are revealed and confessions are made.

~At Hogwarts~

Dumbledore was livid. After returning to Hogwarts, he had placed wards around his office and proceeded to throw and smash items all around the room. Four heirs, that had not happened in centuries. However, it had to happen now, while he was consolidating power after the last two wars. “FUCK!” he exclaimed. It seemed even his teachers were turning against him. Although, Harry was supposed to be a student this year. If he could get the boy alone, and sneak some potions and spells onto the boy...Yes, that might just work.

~Meanwhile~

Once they were back at Prince Manor, Sirius begged to be allowed a few moments return to his own home. He claimed there were things he had left all those years ago. Silas gave approval, as long as Remus went with him. Sirius agreed and the two apparated away. While awaiting their return, Silas, Holly and Severus spoke of several things.

“Papa is there such a thing as therapists or psychiatrists in the magic world?”

“Yes Silas, they are called Mind Healers. Your mother was intending to study to be one before you were born.”

“Wow really? I think we need to get one for Sirius. If Azkaban is as bad as we have been told, he is going to need the help.”

Sirius and Remus returned shortly after. Sirius was carrying a small bag and a trunk was levitating behind him. After settling in his room, he joined everyone else for dinner. As a group they discussed his future shopping trip. Not only did he need a new wand, but Severus intended to take advantage of Sirius’s offer back at the Ministry. 

Sirius knew he was in for it. However, all he did was bow his head. Severus deserved to punish him for all that he had done back at school. It seemed that Severus intended to humiliate him. Sirius decided that if that is what it took to be in his godson’s life, he would do whatever it takes.

Silas and Holly agreed to spend the next week at the Malfoy’s. They did so to give Sirius time to see the healer, and to finish his punishment with Severus. They would floo over in the morning. With the excitement of the trial, they had missed a few days of training. Holly and Silas wanted to catch back up. 

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, they were greeted by an enthusiastic Draco. Following the instructions they already had been given, they greeted Lord and Lady Malfoy. Silas thanked them for allowing them to stay and offered up a gift, a bottle of expensive wine, as was tradition. Soon they delved back into lessons of etiquette and politics. Their wit and skills were tested as was Draco’s. Severus and Remus would often show to add to the lessons. 

Remus was great at teaching history and charms. Severus granted his children and godchild his knowledge of the so-called Dark Arts and how to defend against them. He also taught them how to duel and the importance of such in Pureblood society. He made them promise not to use the darker spells they were learning except in the most dire of circumstances. The dark arts could be addictive and corrupting if the intent behind them was evil. 

Towards the end of their stay at the manor something happened that would change their lives yet again. One night, as Silas was trying to sleep, he heard a voice cry out. It was coming from the room next to his. Draco was in that room and they had a door connecting the two. Without hesitation Silas opened the separating door.

What he saw made his heart clench. Draco was tangled in his bedding and was thrashing about, still asleep.

“No, no father, please stop hitting her. Muuuum! Stop it please. No, no, I’ll be good I swear.”

Now Silas was angry. He recognised this type of nightmare. Holly and him had often woken each other up to provide comfort as the other had this kind of nightmare. However, he would take care of Lucius in the morning. For now, he crawled into bed beside Draco and calmly shook him awake. Silas poured some of his magic into the room in a comforting way.

“Dray, hey it’s ok. It’s Silas, wake up. I’m here, wake up please.”

Draco’s eyes snapped open. His hand went to grab for a wand until he focused on Silas.

“Silas what, what are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?”

“It’s ok Dray, you were calling out and having a nightmare, it’s ok. I need to ask though, and please be honest. Does your father beat you and your mum?”

Draco’s eyes widened in fear before he hid his face. “He...I...I.”

“Dragon, I’ve got you and I can protect you. I plan to confront Lucius anyways. I just wanted confirmation before I did so. Can you tell me? I can stay here all night if you want me too.”

Draco was now crying, letting his pureblood mask fall from his face. 

“If I tell you, you can protect me and Mum?” Silas nodded. “Yeah, Father think he needs to beat proper etiquette into me. When Mum tries to stop him, he hits her too. I just want it to stop. I HATE HIM.”

Silas wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He changed his hair from the angry red it had been, back to his dark black. 

“Shh I’ve got you. Let’s go back to sleep. I will stay right here with you.”

For the next ten minutes or so, Silas spoke comfortingly to the blond haired boy. He held him to his chest and stroked the silky tresses. He felt Draco relax and then the soft steady breaths of someone asleep. Silas was up for at least another hour formulating a plan. Once he had it though, he smirked and let himself fall into slumber with the cute boy in his arms.

~Meanwhile~

Back at Prince Manor, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had come to an arrangement and were beginning to see past their past hates. Severus and Remus were still training with the kids. Sirius was seeing the healer everyday for this first week. It would taper off to a few times a week after that. 

Towards the end of the week, after his fourth session with Healer Sera Smith, Sirius had asked the other two to meet him in the library after dinner. Dinner had been quiet with Sirius refusing to say anything. Severus and Remus did notice that he seemed to be agitated and worried about something. Afterwards, Sirius ducked into his room for a moment before arriving in the library.

“So what’s this all about, Padfoot?” Moony asked, apprehension showing on his face.

“Yes dog, I sure hope it doesn’t interfere with the massage you owe me later.” Severus had found out Sirius gave great massages two nights ago.

“Everything is ok Moony, and no Lord Severus, this shouldn’t affect that at all.” Sirius kept back his usual sneer. The title and the little favors here and there were part of his redemption with Severus. That redemption was important considering what he was about to show them.

“I...I need to show you both something. Healer Sera says its important so that I can move forward with my life. Do you remember about eleven years ago, a new singer named Celeste became really popular over the WWN? If you recall, she also disappeared around the same time as Voldemort’s defeat. Well, I was Celeste.”

Upon saying that, Sirius placed the charmed gold necklace around his throat before casting two spells. As magic swirled around his body, the two men stared in astonishment. Where Sirius had just been standing, now stood a tall, long legged, black-haired, gorgeous woman in a slinky black dress and high heels. While she looked older, both knew her from a concert they had been to, as well as the countless times she had graced the cover of Witch Weekly.

Celeste lowered her eyes at the two slack-jawed men before her. Normally she was charismatic and charming, but right now her secret was out. 

Severus recovered first. “What?! How can this be?”

Remus interrupted. “What does this mean, Sirius.” He rushed over and pulled his friend into a hug. Even though he was confused, Remus knew this was taking a lot of courage on Sirius, no Celeste’s part. Celeste’s voice came out soft and sultry, higher than Sirius ever spoke.

“While we were in school, and well even before then, I never felt right while being a boy or a man. I tried for years to hide it. Between my mother beating me and the other kids at Hogwarts, I was scared. Severus, this is why I was so mean to you. I actually had a crush on you, but I was confused and scared. I lashed out trying to show off how manly I was so no one would be suspicious. 

“Once school was out, I created this persona. Now I want to find a way to be her all the time. Severus I know I don’t deserve it, I still have feelings for you. I was hoping you might have a potion that could help me. Please, I’m begging. I don’t want to feel sick in that male body anymore.”

Tears were in her eyes as she held onto Remus. She looked Severus dead in the face trying to show him how honest she was being. Remus was also crying and trying to comfort Celeste. 

“I will do anything I can to help, Padfoot. You are still my best friend.”

Severus looked the woman up and down contemplating. Despite knowing who she had been, he couldn’t help but feel for her. She had not been able to be herself for 29 years. She had been hurt and scared, and bloody hell she was into him. The greasy dungeon bat. There was no denying Celeste was beautiful. Could he do it, could he make this change more permanent for his old nemesis? Peering into her pretty steel grey eyes, it was the only thing he could do.

“I forgive you Celeste, and I will try to help you. I think I can produce a potion that will have the desired results. It will take time and be costly. As far as the other thing, I cannot deny you are gorgeous. However, I think I need to learn who this version of you is. Small steps Lady Black, small steps.”

Severus got the surprise of his life as the witch threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. His own arms went around her waist. She smelled amazing, Severus’s sharp nose picking up hints of berries and flowers. Suddenly, she blushed and pulled back.

“Um, right, so I’m just going to go work on Severus’s list until later. Call me if you need something.”

With that, Celeste waved at the two still shocked men. “Oh I guess we will need to go to Gringotts to make this official. I guess Silas truly will be Lord Black after that.”

~The next morning~

Back at the manor, Silas awoke to the warmth of Draco still laying on his chest. Granted the whole household was unaware of Sirius’s revelations last night. He had his own confrontation to handle that morning. It was not going to be pleasant, but Lucius had a lot to answer for. He carefully woke Draco up, not wanting him to wake afterwards and get scared. After Draco’s beautiful smoky eyes fluttered open, Silas told him he was going to find Lucius. He could come with or stay and pack. After last night, there was no way they were staying here.

Silas left the room sending a mental message to Holly. It was something new they had discovered but it was very handy. He told her he would explain later, but she needed to pack as they were leaving soon. Finally, he called a house elf to tell him where Narcissa and Lucius were. The elf popped away after directing him to the blue tea room. Without knocking, he burst into the room. Glancing to Narcissa first he spoke calmly.

“Lady Malfoy, I ask that you go pack whatever things you might not wish to lose and are not easily replaceable.” At her confused look, he continued, “last night, I comforted Draco who woke me as he was having a nightmare. From there, I made some assumptions that Draco confirmed. I am taking you and Draco, and you will never return here.”

“WHAT!” Lucius screamed from where he sat, as Narcissa made to move. “Do not move wife, you and Draco will go nowhere. And you insolent little brat. I open my home to you, teach you, give legal advice and this is how my generosity is repaid.”

Silas was livid. “Considering I would have accepted none of that had I known you were abusive. I swore as Lord Black that I would defend Aunt Cissy and Draco. You will never lay another finger on them. You will allow your marriage to be annulled. Draco will even remain your heir. However, you will not have any say in their lives or come near them again.”

“WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT…” Lucius’s wand was out and casting spell after spell towards Silas. 

Silas merely raised a hand in front of him and the spells fizzled out before even reaching him. Lucius then found himself pulled from the chair and shoved firmly several feet up on the wall. His eyes bugged out as it became hard to breath. Silas shooed Narcissa from the room. On her way out, she gave Lucius a malicious grin. She and Draco were going to be free of this evil man.

“Now Lucy, I can call you that, right? Lucy. You can either take the deal I just laid out, or I can kill you right here. No one will know, and you will never be found. You will simply die, I will transfigure you into a twig and throw you into your own fire. So, do you accept my terms or should I light the fireplace?”

Eyes wide in fear, Lucius looked down on this young man. He doubted even the Dark Lord could have so easily brushed him aside. He nodded as best he could against the force that still held him in place. Once he nodded the force disappeared and Lucius fell to the ground hard.

“So Lucy, I will be in touch with a time for us to go to Gringotts and take care of all this. Until then, keep your distance.” With that Silas allowed his eyes to shift to red and fangs to grow in his mouth, terrifying Lucius with an almost demonic visage. 

In less than an hour, Silas had gathered the other three and stood before the fireplace. Calling out, it activated and he guided each one through, before stepping in last. With a rush, he found himself once again home. He was starting to collect quite a few people. Stepping out behind Holly, he was caught by an unexpected sight. On the couch, Severus and Remus sat with smirks on their faces. They were staring at a gorgeous lady dressed in a maids outfit who was serving them tea.

He cleared his throat and the two men and the lady all snapped to look at him. The lady looked terrified and the two men appeared guilty.

“What’s going on, Father? Why is Sirius a woman and dressed in such an outfit?” At their shocked looks. “Yes, Sirius, I can tell it is you. Your aura hasn’t changed. Is this part of your punishment or do we need to add to our talk.”

Celeste spoke up after hearing Silas confirm he knew. “Well pup, didn’t expect you back so soon. I...I can explain.”

Narcissa had a contemplative look on her face before gasping. “You’re Celeste, the famous singer from eleven, twelve years ago. You’re Lord Black under there, I was so disappointed when you disappeared. I guess that solves one mystery, but why, why would you do this?”

So over the next few hours Celeste again told the story she had shared last night. Then Narcissa and Silas explained what happened at the Malfoy Manor. Tears were shed by several of them. Silas gave Celeste a hug saying that he would never judge her and would love her just the same. Now he just had a godmother instead of a godfather.

Celeste then explained that Silas would fully take the mantle of Lord Black on his thirteenth birthday as she was going to make being Lady Black official. Silas asked that, before she gave up her powers as the head of house, if she would bring Andromeda, Nymphadora, Narcissa, and Draco back under the Black name. Celeste agreed and even decided to disown Bellatrix from the family. 

Throughout the chats, Remus had been staring at Narcissa. In his heart, hope had sprung at hearing she was leaving Lucius. That hope turned bitter as he reminded himself that Narcissa would never want him, even if she was his intended mate. He had known ever since they had been in school together. He had set his happiness aside when he discovered her desire to be with Lucius.

Growling, he stood up from the group. “I need some air,” he snarled out. “I can’t stay here as her scent teases me like this. My mate’s here in this room about to be free.” Tears sprang from his eyes. He looked directly into Narcissa’s blue eyes. “You will never want a monster like me, will you?” Without waiting for an answer, Remus bolted out the door.

Narcissa sat shocked, she remembered Remus asking her out back at their time in Hogwarts. Mate...wait Remus was a creature and she his intended. How had he let her go back then? He must have spent years in pain. To think she had turned him down for that bastard Lucius. All because she was so charmed. Remus should have been hers and Draco would have had a good father. Tears began to fall on her cheeks. Thirteen years the two had been living in their own type of pain. 

She looked to the others for more explanation. Silas explained to her that Remus was a werewolf. He had been since he was turned at four years old. She couldn’t believe it. All her life she was told that werewolves were dark, savage creatures. Remus seemed anything but that, he had been helping teach the children. Back in school, he had been a quiet shy boy. 

Making up her mind, she wiped away the tears and ran out the door after him. She hoped he hadn’t gone far. She was surprised when she opened the door and he was sitting there on the steps. She made her way up to him slowly, but with a smile on her face. Remus tensed as he could smell his mate approaching him. He spun towards her, glancing down with sad, scared eyes.

“Remus, you are not a monster, and I could never see you that way. You have been nothing but kind and caring towards Draco and I. Lucius is the monster. Merlin, if I had not been so foolish all those years ago. Draco could be yours and we could be happy. I can only say I am sorry for the years of pain you have gone through, trying to let me be happy.”

“Maybe, once the kids are off to school and everything is legally over between Lucius and I, maybe then we could see if there can be something between us. Please Remus, give us this chance. We deserve to be happy for once.”

Remus grabbed her up in his arms and she didn’t hold back. Letting him sweep her around in a circle as they laughed together. Things were looking up at Prince Manor, and school was just around the corner.


	7. Train Rides & Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas, Holly, and Draco arrive at Hogwarts and get sorted.

Silas was sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Holly was leaning into his left side, while Draco was laying down his head in Silas’s lap. The boy had not been sleeping the best. Every night, he expected his bastard father to come steal him back. Now they were headed to Hogwarts and Draco knew he was safe. He had fallen into blissful sleep as Silas played with his hair.

 

Silas looked down at the blond with a smile on his face. Both he and Holly had brought Draco to their bed to comfort him over the last week and a half. Nothing intimate, they might be mature for their age but Draco was a scared child. He was a friend and neither wanted to upset that relationship anytime soon. He let his mind wander back over the last several days.

 

~Flashback~

 

Celeste had gone with Severus to meet Sarina and get her new wand. Fortunately, the women had been friendly and at two different times told him they thought the other was beautiful. Severus was flustered and close to pulling his hair out. Never in his life had anyone shown him interest. Now two gorgeous woman were flirting with him and implying that they wouldn’t mind sharing.

 

Shaking his head he watched as Celeste gathered the materials for her wand. Watching the process was still fascinating even with the number of times he had seen it already. Celeste ended up with a wand of Spruce and Red Oak, Thestral Hair and Werewolf Nail as her cores, and a jade stone was inlaid into the handle. It was beautiful and matched her spirit.

 

Meanwhile, Narcissa had finalized her divorce with Lucius. Her connections and his willingness, thanks to Silas, made it quick and painless. She ended up walking away with almost half of the Malfoy fortunes. Once done, Silas - now the true Lord Black - performed the rights that brought her magically back into the family. With that, she had moved herself and Draco into Number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

 

Kreacher had been so excited to once again have a Lady Black in the house. He, along with the elves Narcissa claimed in the divorce, quickly brought the house out of its dreary state. The house while still a little dark had a much more vibrant feel to it.

 

Once moved in, Narcissa invited Remus over quite often so they could learn more about each other. Remus may not have been from a noble house, but he was kind, gentle, and comforting. Narcissa cursed the day she had decided to spurn his advances. Despite the short amount of time, she felt her ice cold heart begin to melt and let this man in. It helped that Remus was wonderful with Draco as well. He had been encouraging instead of disciplining, guiding instead of threatening.

 

For Holly, Silas and Draco it had been a gruelling several days of intense study. Each meal was an instruction in manners and etiquette. After breakfast they learned magical theory in many different areas. After lunch was usually more practical, spent practicing spell casting. After dinner was family time and self study. It wouldn’t do to burn out before they even got to school. 

 

During this time, Silas and Holly realised they were quite gifted at non-verbal and wandless spells. They would practice with wands first until they perfected it. They quickly found that with their wands, they could beat anyone in the house. Wandlessly, they were still a match for all but Celeste, Sarina, and Severus. With more training, they could probably best those three as well. 

 

The most astounding thing to everyone but Holly was that Silas was still doing bouts of controlled “accidental” magic. Severus and Celeste were discussing it one night. Eventually, with much arguing, they agreed that Silas might have access to pure intent magic. Simply letting his immense power reach out and shape the world as he wanted. Depending on what it was, it still required a massive amount of power though. Silas often felt drained after attempting larger scale things. 

 

~Back on the train~

 

Silas was jolted back to reality as their compartment door was banged on. Whoever was on the other side had no chance at getting through the locking charm Silas had placed on it. He knew they would need to make more friends but for this first ride, he just wanted peace. Grumbling, he flicked his wand at the door causing it to slam open. There, with shocked expressions, were two boys. One had sickeningly bright red hair, the other still had baby fat and looked lost. The red haired one spoke up.

 

“Any of you seen a toad, Neville here lost his. I’m Ron Weasley”

 

Draco scoffed from where he lay, before Silas spoke up. “No mate, I’m sure Nocta there…” pointing to Holly’s kneazle. “... would have found it if it had got around here.”

 

Angered by Draco’s scoff, Ron whipped his head down to look at him. “Who the bloody hell are you?”

 

Draco didn’t even bother sitting up. “Heir Draco Malfoy, This is Heir Silas Snape, and Heir Holly Prince-Ravenclaw, and you are bothering us. However, Heir Longbottom-Gryffindor, would you care to join us. We saw you at the trial for Sirius Black. I am sure you saw Holly as well. The Weasley can stay as well, as long as he doesn’t act a git. This car has four Heirs to Noble houses, hopefully he can remember that.”

 

“Draco, there is no reason to act like an uppity prat. Ron can stay if he likes and you can both behave.” 

 

Holly was using her no nonsense voice. Draco just stopped talking and went back to laying in Silas’s lap. He liked it there, Silas and Holly were his closest friends. Silas liked to play with his hair, and Draco wasn’t afraid to show how much he liked it. He could be himself around these two and not have to worry what they thought of him.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You coming Neville, let’s leave these purebloods to themselves.”

 

“Ron, you do realise there are three purebloods in here, and those two…” Neville pointed to Holly and Silas “are not part of those three. Don’t be a wanker Ron, just sit. We can all be friends.”

 

Ron scoffed and ran off to who knows where. Neville stared after him for a moment, before taking a seat across from the trio. Shortly after, a blond haired girl stopped by their compartment. Silas recognised Susan Bones from the trial.

 

“Pardon me, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Ravenclaw, and Heir Malfoy, I thought it best to introduce myself. I am sorry if I am intruding. I had hoped Heir Slytherin would be here as well. Is he not coming to Hogwarts this year?”

 

“Hmm hmm,” Silas gave a little cough. “I was hoping you would show up, Heir Hufflepuff. Please, close the door.”

 

Susan gave him an odd look before doing as asked and sitting beside Neville. Once the door was closed, Silas waved his hand, warding the door and casting a  _ Muffliato _ and a Notice-Me-Not charm. Once he was sure no one would overhear or even pay attention, he dropped the Silas look causing Neville and Susan to gasp.

 

“The Heir of Slytherin is right here, Susan. Please, call me Silas, this is Holly, Draco, and Neville. I am trusting you both to keep my secret. I am going into Hogwarts in disguise. One, because I don’t want the fame attached to being Harry Potter. Two, I have strong reasons not to trust Headmaster Dumbledore. Neville, your grandmother already knows those reasons and is on my side. Susan, while I hope we can be friends, I am also looking to speak with your aunt.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in. I need you to swear to secrecy or I can obliviate you right now and send you on your way. It is your choice. I will neither demand loyalty out of fear like Voldemort, nor manipulate loyalty like Dumbledore. What is your answer?”

 

Susan and Neville looked at each other. After a moment, they both turned to Silas and swore on their magic to keep his secrets. With that, Silas took back his more comfortable form and released the magic on the door. Soon the five children were discussing Hogwarts, magic, quidditch, and even played a few rounds of exploding snap.

 

Soon enough they found themselves hurrying into their school robes. A thrum of excitement rose through the train. The first years were especially anxious. As they stepped off the train, Silas could hear a deep voice calling for all the first years. He led his group over to the cluster of children and followed Hagrid down to the boats. Silas understood why they used boats for the first years. The view from the lake as you came up on Hogwarts castle was breathtaking.

 

Hagrid was soon walking them up the beach and then the long staircase to a set of large wood doors. Silas was surprised when, instead of opening the door, the half-giant merely pounded on it. Moments later, his curiosity was dismissed as Professor McGonagall opened the door. With a stern look she ushered them all in and told them to wait in the Entrance Hall. 

 

While they were waiting, Neville found his toad sitting on the top step before the Great Hall doors. A few moments passed, then suddenly several of the children shrieked as ghosts began to float up through the floor. Some even passed straight through children. Silas caught Draco’s eye and smirked at the antics.

 

Shortly after, the professor returned and asked the students to follow her inside in two neat rows. As they entered, Holly gasped causing Silas to look at her. Seeing she was staring up, he also looked to the ceiling. It was beautiful. Obviously enchanted to look like the sky outside, Silas could also see the swirls of magic within the enchantment.

 

Finally, they were brought to a stop before the steps leading up to the teachers’ table. There, Minerva set a ancient looking hat on top of an equally old looking stool. Everyone stared intently, until the rip in the brim parted into a mouth and began to sing.

 

_ “Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find  _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

 

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your tops hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

 

_ There's nothing hidden in your head  _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you  _

_ Where you ought to be. _

 

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave of heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

 

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

 

_ Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ If you've a ready mind,  _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

 

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folk use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

 

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And you won't get in a flap! _

_ You're safe in my hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!!” _

 

At the end of the song, a round of applause swept through the room. Professor McGonagall stepped up beside the hat and the room got quiet. She unrolled a parchment and told the children to come up when called.

 

“Abbott, Hannah” “ **Hufflepuff** ”

 

“Bones, Susan” “ **Hufflepuff** ”

 

“Boot, Terry” “ **Ravenclaw** ”

 

“Brocklehurst, Mandy” “ **Ravenclaw** ”

 

“Brown, Lavender” “ **Gryffindor** ”

 

“Bullstrode, Millicent” “ **Slytherin** ”

 

On it went, with kids going to each of the houses. When one went to Slytherin, only the Slytherin table cheered. For any other houses, the other three would cheer. It was easy to see there was a clear divide within Hogwarts. Silas was going to have to get with the other Founder Heirs. A divide like this, especially one that seemed so hostile, was not good. He was surprised that the professors let it get so bad. Thinking it over, Silas assumed the meddling Headmaster may have something to do with this.

 

More names were called. Neville was sorted to Gryffindor, Holly to Ravenclaw. Draco and himself were sorted to Slytherin. No surprise the Founder heirs all ended up in their own house. Silas watched Dumbledore throughout the sorting. When no Harry Potter was called, the man’s eyes went wide with rage, before settling into their usual geniality. The sorting ended with Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor, and Zabini in Slytherin.

 

Dumbledore stood up then.

 

“A few words before the feast begins. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. Also, the third floor corridor should be avoided by all those who do not wish to die a most horrible death. A list of forbidden items is posted outside Caretaker Filch’s office. Lastly, I present you with these words. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak.”

 

With that, the tables filled with all variety of foods. Silas leaned over to Draco.

 

“He’s quite mad isn’t he, Dray?”

 

“Well we already knew that. This is just more proof.”

 

They filled their plates and tucked in. While eating, Silas looked around the room. He caught his father’s eye, getting a small smile from the man before his dour, professor mask slipped back on. He also saw Holly get a similar smile. He also caught Holly’s attention and waved to her. This got some stares from his table, but he ignored them. Lastly, we waved to Susan and Neville, and mouthed that they all needed to talk. He knew that would have to wait until at least breakfast.

 

After the meal was over, the house Prefects led their respective groups out of the Great Hall. Silas put an arm around Draco as he paid attention. This place was huge, and he never wanted to get lost. They made it down to the dungeons and to what appeared at first to be a blank wall. However, Silas could see snake like glyphs on the wall. The Prefect gave them the password and a short speech to check the notice board as it changed every two weeks.

 

Professor Snape was waiting as they were led inside. He asked that the older students wait a moment so he could say a few things.

 

“Welcome back students, and welcome first years to Slytherin. Our house is known for our cunning and ambition. However, to your house you will also remain loyal. Outside these dorms we are regarded with suspicion and often hate. So watch each others’ backs and present a strong united front. 

 

“Now the reason I asked you all to stay. My son, Silas Snape, has joined us this year. My daughter, Holly Prince, has also joined us. She was sorted to Ravenclaw and as she is the Heir of Ravenclaw she will be afforded all due respect. The same will be shown to Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. They are the heirs of their respective houses as well. 

 

“We, too, have the Slytherin Heir among us this year. However, seeing as we are Slytherin, I feel you must either figure out who it is or show them you are worthy to learn their identity. Now with all four Founders’ Heirs here, I expect things to change around the castle. I feel there may even be an attempt to repair these house divisions. Do keep an open mind and if presented with opportunity, lay aside prejudices.

 

“My adopted children are not purebloods and yet they are powerful. Holly is a muggleborn and yet a Founder Heir. Take that into consideration next time you want to throw around certain slurs and insults. Remember, Silas and Holly are close, and I have been training them both at home. I daresay you do not want on their bad side. That is all the warning you get, now off with all of you, schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning.”

 

With that, Silas grabbed Dray and followed the others to their dorms. They had a small study room with five doors leading off of it. Each door contained two names. Silas was happy to see that he and Draco would be rooming together. They said goodnight to the others and slipped into their room. After getting ready, Draco gave him a look and Silas merely lifted his covers, allowing Draco to join him. Soon he heard the blonde’s steady breathing. He let himself fall into sleep then, arms surrounding his Draco.


	8. How we Start our Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and crew's first full day at Hogwarts. A lot of changes happen. Celeste has a rough first day by herself, but gets a surprise visit that makes things better.
> 
> Thanks once again to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my beta.

Sunday morning came bright and early for Silas. His arms were still wrapped around Draco. The blond boy looked very cute and serene in his sleep. Silas did not want to get up, or to wake Draco, but he knew the boy needed almost an hour to get ready and Silas did not want to be late for their first breakfast at Hogwarts. He softly shook Draco awake. Draco grumbled until Silas picked him up and carried him into the shower. Draco’s eyes widened as Silas banished their clothes back to the room and started the water.

 

“What? I didn’t feel like fighting you this morning. We need to be at breakfast to get our schedules. Now will you wash yourself or do I need to do that too?”

 

Draco simply blushed but reached for the shampoo. Silas finished quickly and went to get dressed. He laid out Draco’s clothes as well. He then sat and focused on things he wanted to get done today. One, meet with the other Founders’ Heirs and begin planning how to unify the school. Two, find out if any of the Founders’ portraits were in the castle. Three, try to avoid Dumbledore and whatever dumb scheme the man had for the year. Finally, find a place for him and Holly to meet up in private.

 

Silas decided to check the common room while he waited. It was as good a place as any to look for Slytherin’s portrait. Upon entering the common room, he found very few students up and about. The one who most caught his eye was Blaise. He knew Draco had grown up with the boy, but where something in the boys glance at him. He caught the boys attention and raised an eyebrow. Slowly the bronze skinned boy moved over to him. 

 

“May we speak in private?” The boy hissed out under his breath.

 

Silas led Blaise into a corner of the room and wandlessly cast a silencing charm around them. He tilted his head, indicating to the boy to speak. Looking around the room, Blaise saw no one paying them any attention. He knelt in front of Silas.

 

“Master, how may I be of service?”

 

“Master? What do you mean? Get up before someone notices.”

 

Blaise stood quickly. “I can sense it from you my Lord, You have command of death, therefore you have command of me.”

 

Silas leaned forward opening up his magic senses. He tasted blood and smelled almost a rusty scent. The boy’s magic was dark. He could also sense death around Blaise.

 

“You’re a vampire.” It was a statement.

 

“Yes Master, I came into the first part of my inheritance on my eleventh birthday.”

 

“I understand now. We need a few rules. One, no calling me master or lord unless we are around those I trust. Two, you are not a slave. I will never ask you to do something you are unwilling to do. Three, you will keep my secrets or there will be consequences. Four, this isn’t a rule, will you join my side in the coming conflict? I am a third side. A side that cares about creatures, light and dark, and cares little for blood purity. We oppose both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.”

 

“I will follow you. Just tell me what you need.”

 

“For now just be a kid, go to classes, we have years before the war.”

 

Harry dropped the silencing charm as he saw Draco enter the room looking around. He waved Draco over with a smile. He then led the two boys up to breakfast. He could smell the food before they even got to the Great Hall doors. Pushing open the doors, he looked around for Holly knowing she was an early riser. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table book already in hand while she ate. Silas shook his head, Holly was a bigger bookworm than he was. Grabbing his two boys he moved over to sit by her. She looked up acknowledging them with a smile.

 

“Good morning, boys. Silas, who is the new one with you?”

 

“Morning Holly, this is Blaise. Blaise meet Holly, my girl and heir of Ravenclaw. She is also technically my adopted sister.”

 

Blaise took Holly’s hand, bowing down and kissing her knuckles. “A pleasure to meet you Lady Ravenclaw. Wait your girl? You’re already dating?” That last part slipped out before he could help himself.

 

“We are not your typical eleven year olds. Holly is almost twelve. We haven’t had regular lives either. Someday I might even tell you about it. Anyways, Holly I was wondering if you had found Ravenclaw’s portrait. I started looking for Slytherin’s but got sidetracked. I think if we could find the portraits we could learn from them.”

 

“Not a bad idea, Harry,” then spotting Neville and Susan, Holly waved them over. “Good morning Heir Gryffindor, Heir Hufflepuff, we were just discussing finding the Founders’ portraits. Who are your friends?”

 

Susan had brought Hannah Abbott over with her and Neville had brought Parvati Patil, whose sister Padma joined their little group once she arrived. Silas was happy to see this collection of students from every house eating breakfast together. When he looked to the head table however, he noticed the dark look in Dumbledore’s eyes. Papa was smirking and Minerva was smiling to see the group together. Maybe this new generation could finally fix the divides in the school. 

 

Looking around, he noticed confused or angry looks from a number of older students. Thinking on what to do and not wanting anyone to feel alienated, Silas pushed out his thoughts trying to connect with Hogwarts. He felt the castle waken to his touch and he tried to express his ideas to the castle. He also tried to “ask” Hogwarts where the portraits were. All he got in return was a warm feeling then a rush of magic swept through the room. Silas spun as he heard a gasp come from Susan. There at the head of each row of tables, a pillar now stood with the Founders portraits upon them. Behind the pillars, a new table appeared just below the head table. It had four large chairs with regular sized ones in between. Each large chair was decorated with the crest of one of the four houses.

 

The room as buzzing with whispers as the students stared at the changes. Not that they were alone in this as the professors were as well. The room went silent as the portraits began to speak.

 

“Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts,” Godric Gryffindor’s low timber rang out.

 

“With the return of our heirs, Hogwarts has awakened like it has not done in centuries,” came the happy notes of Helga Hufflepuff.

 

“Hogwarts will experience some changes, some starting just this morning,” stated Rowena Ravenclaw.

 

“So let it be known, by magic, so mote it be,” finished Salazar Slytherin.

 

**GG** “First order of business. Headmaster Dumbledore.” 

 

Suddenly, ropes leapt out of Albus’ chair and bound him in place. Everyone looked on in shock.

 

**RR** “Deputy headmistress, please inform the DMLE to send aurors to arrest the headmaster.”

 

**HH** “Albus Dumbledore, we have been watching for a long time. You are guilty of multiple crimes. Stealing magic from Hogwarts herself. Attempted theft of bloodlines. Theft of funds and items from vaults. Misconduct as a magical guardian.”

 

**SS** “You are being rejected by Hogwarts as headmaster. May you get everything you deserve.

 

There was pandemonium as the hall erupted into noise and shouts of anger, confusion, rage, and sadness could be heard. Silas and Holly exchanged a look. This changed things, but they could probably work with it. Eventually, the hall quited again as several aurors moved quickly up to the portraits and McGonagall. There were hushed whispers and a few gasps of surprise. A few even stared at Dumbledore in anger. The man was led from the room in silence, malice and anger cleary showing in his eyes.

 

**RR** “Now then, before we announce that man’s replacement, we need our heirs to come to the Founders’ table and take their appropriate seat. You may bring any friends with you.”

 

Neville stood up first, followed quickly by the other three. They motioned their little group to come with. Silas looked up at the head table. Papa was looking furious, but when Silas caught his eye he smiled and nodded, indicating Silas should take his proper seat. The other three sat and their friends claimed chairs around the table. There was a collective gasp as Silas sat in the Slytherin chair. The room quieted once more as the portraits spoke up again.

 

**SS** “We, the Founders, and Hogwarts herself now call Minerva McGonagall to take he place as the new headmistress of Hogwarts, so mote it be.”

 

More magic swirled through the room and a golden light surrounded Minerva for a moment. When it was done, she could feel her new connection to the castle and its grounds. She pushed her magic out and felt the castle nearly purr in contentment.

 

**GG** “Now, we have one last order of business. It has come to our attention that the Sorting Hat was tampered with by Dumbledore. For years he has been forcing people into the houses he wanted them in, instead of where the hat knew was best. If the heirs deem it necessary, they can call for a resort. What say you heirs?”

 

The four looked at each other. Over their bond Silas could tell that Holly was thinking the same as him. This was one more wrench they could throw into Dumbledore’s plans. With that, Silas stood up. 

 

“I am for this resort, do we all agree.”

 

The three others voiced their agreement. The rest of the morning was taken up with every student going back through the sorting. This time, the hat looked fresh and new, not old and decrepit. There were many changes that happened during the sorting. There was nearly chaos as rivals were now housemates. Couples were now together or seperated. The same could be said for several polycules. Teachers were shouting. Finally, Minerva stood by the podium and silenced the room with a loud  _ Sonorus _ charm.

 

“SIT DOWN! We shall not act like a band of bumbling, babbling baboons. This is a great change, for everyone. Hopefully, this can unite you all as maybe some assumptions and prejudices can now be cleared up. Now to those students that did not change houses, please guide your new housemates back to your common rooms. We will have new prefects and schedules out for you at dinner. Off with you.”

 

There was a mad scramble for the door as nobody wanted to get on the stern professor’s bad side.

 

**~Meanwhile~**

 

Celeste was now moving about the quiet, empty house. It was weird, with everyone else there she had not had time to dwell on her prison stay. Now she was alone in the house. The rest of her family at Hogwarts, and Remus who was off with Narcissa now that Draco was at school. She didn’t like it, she was left alone with her thoughts. She had been listening to her mind healer, but this was her first time alone and she didn’t have a session that day. Also, there was the image looking back at her in the mirror. Yes, she was taking the potions from Sevvie, and bloody hell were they better than anything the muggles could do. However, she wasn’t the same without her glamours or the voice-changing charmed necklace. She hated it. She wasn’t pretty, her voice was rough and gravelly still. There was even the shadow of a beard still on her face.

 

Celeste was shaken from these thoughts by a knocking on the door. Quickly she threw on her glamours and her necklace. She made sure she was presentable in the mirror. It was a simple outfit just a fitted tee and black jeans. Even that was depressing her since she didn’t fill it out nearly as well without the charms. She really didn’t want to deal with anyone whilst feeling this dysphoric and depressed. She just wanted to drink and collapse in bed. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. Just in case, she had a hand on her new wand in her back pocket. Opening the door, she was greeted by the beautiful smile of Sarina.

 

“Hello, Sarina, what a pleasant surprise.” It really was, Celeste found the woman to be breathtakingly gorgeous. “Please come in.”

 

“Celeste darling, wonderful to see you. I hope it’s alright that I just popped in. I knew everyone was off to Hogwarts today, and the wolf would want to see his mate. I was thinking we could make a girl’s day of it. What do you say? I wouldn’t be opposed to calling this a date either.”

 

Celeste smiled brightly at first, before her face fell. “Why would you want a date with my ugly, worthless self? I know you like Sevvie, and you are gorgeous.”

 

“Now hold on darling. You are beautiful. I am interested in both of you, my dear.”

 

“You only think I am pretty because of the glamours and charms on me right now.” Celeste bowed her head before letting the glamours drop and pulled the necklace off. She was so full of self doubt, she was willing to expose her secret just to help her turn the woman away. “See. How could you want someone who isn’t even the woman they claim to be.”

 

Sarina stepped back in shock for just a moment. She then saw the look on Celeste’s face. This person, no this woman, was hurting. She still liked Celeste’s usual personality. Without another seconds thought, she moved forward and took Celeste in her arms.

 

Celeste nearly whimpered as she felt the warmth and affection of that hug. She turned her head into Sarina’s shoulder and sobbed. How could she even want to be in the same room as Celeste after finding out what she was. Sarina was saying something.

 

“I am not leaving you, Celeste. I am curious about some things. Could you talk to me? We can take a rain check on the date, order in and have a chat. Please, darling, I just want to know you better. I swear I won’t make fun of you, or treat you any differently than when I met you in the shop.” 

 

They proceeded to talk for hours. Sarina was good about asking curious but respectful questions. She also offered a lot of support and told Celeste that if she ever needed someone, she would be there for her. After getting a lot of things off her chest, Celeste felt freer than she had in some time. They had a lovely evening together. After the talk, they ordered pizza and drank wine. Curled up on the sofa together, they watched a movie and enjoyed each other's company. Celeste did reapply the glamours for the rest of the night. As Sarina left, Celeste walked her to the door. There, Sarina pulled her into a passionate kiss before waltzing out the door. Celeste went to bed that night with a smile and for once, happy tears.


End file.
